


A Sweet, Dreamy Moment

by MovieMaker_X



Series: MovieMaker X's Headcanon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieMaker_X/pseuds/MovieMaker_X
Summary: Champion Wallace writes a descriptive journal entry about what it's like when he sees Steven resting as the night commences.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: MovieMaker X's Headcanon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908712
Kudos: 6





	A Sweet, Dreamy Moment

"Steven is quite the sleepy one when night time arrives. I can't help but just look at the way he sleeps and jot down my thoughts about it.

The way that rather big blanket of his is tucked up to his chin is quite the adorable sight to see, and his soft resting face is no different, no matter what direction his head is facing. And that's when I see that there's something else peeking out from those covers: His feet and toes ever so slightly moving as my love rests.

I put my hand on his chest as I let his slow, soft breathing soothe me. And pretty soon, I start to yawn! I quietly ask Steven if I could sleep with him. He's got great hearing, and I see him nod slightly, despite his eyes still being closed.

So I slowly make my way onto the bed with his consent, slightly rolling right next to him. That blanket's big enough for both of us, so I, too, tuck that big blanket up to my chin, I close my beautiful eyes and rest, the same way Steven does.

Steven decided to respond by nuzzling against my cheek, which was sure to get me to open my eyes slightly. I respond back with a soft giggle, then I boop his nose and give him a big romantic hug. This causes him to blush, murmur, and curl his toes as if he was flustered, the positive kind, _if there is_ such a thing as that! Haha!

And with that, the two of us close our eyes, letting the quiet environment and soft beams of the moon's light visually soothe us to sleep."


End file.
